PTL 1 discloses a vehicle control device of a vehicle including an another vehicle recognition means for recognizing another vehicle traveling in a destination lane of a lane change of the vehicle, a zone detection means for detecting a recognizable zone in which the another vehicle recognition means can recognize another vehicle, a lane change time setting means for setting a longer period of lane change time for a lane change of the vehicle as the recognizable zone becomes larger, and a traveling control means for controlling the travel of the vehicle to complete the lane change within the lane change time. With the vehicle control device of PTL 1, for example, when it is detected that the recognizable zone is relatively small, it is determined that there is a possibility of presence of another vehicle which cannot be recognized even when the another vehicle is close to the vehicle and the lane change control is ended in a short time. On the other hand, when it is detected that the recognizable zone is relatively large, since another vehicle, which is away from the vehicle, can be detected and the lane change control is executed for a long period of time. In other words, according to PTL 1, the vehicle control device can preferably control the vehicle as maintaining comforts during the lane change and possibility of the lane change.